Evasion
by Letters D.Sunshine
Summary: Fermer les yeux, se laisser envouter par la mélodie du vent et de l'eau claire. Fermer les yeux, puis penser à quelqu'un.


_«_ _ **Un jour, nous serons libres.**_ _»_

Te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as promis que nous partirons loin d'ici ? Ce jour où tu m'as dit que nous franchirons ce mur qui nous retient prisonniers, que nous découvrirons ce vaste étendu d'eau nommé "mer" et des champs de feu et de glace, qui s'étendent à perte de vu. Tu étais pris d'une passion et d'une joie immense lorsque tu lisais ces grandes encyclopédies parlant de ce monde extérieur, toi qui ne supportes pas être enfermé. J'aimais te voir rêver devant cet univers inaccessible qui te rendais tellement heureux. J'aimais tellement te voir sourire. Tellement. Un jour, alors que j'étais assise à la table de la cuisine, pratiquant la broderie que m'a mère m'a enseignée, tu m'as appelée, de ta voix pleine d'espoir. Tu étais, comme d'habitude, en train de feuilleter un bouquin sur le monde extérieur que Armin avait apporté. J'avais levé la tête en ta direction, tu étais assis à l'opposé de la table. Du regard, tu me fais signe d'approcher, le sourire gravé sur tes lèvres. Je m'exécute. Ton doigt était posé sur une image, un dessin. Je tire une chaise, la plus proche, puis je m'installe à tes côtés. L'image en question représentait un lac, dont le bleu pur donnait l'impression qu'il reflétait le ciel. Le second plan donnait sur une forêt, recouverte par le vert des feuilles de chaque arbre. La couleur de tes yeux, celle de l'espoir. L'espoir. Cette flamme qui brûle en toi, espérer de partir loin d'ici, loin, loin, très loin. Partir visiter ce monde qui nous ouvrira ses bras, te permettant de réaliser ce rêve que tu as depuis tant d'années ; ce rêve inaccessible. Les souvenirs sont toujours là, intactes. Je me rappelle de ces moments comme si c'était hier. Ces moments où tu rêvais de paysages extraordinaires, laissant apparaître ta joie sur ton visage. Ces moment où te me parlais de tes rêves, où tu y croyais dur comme fer. Ces moments où tu voulais partager ta joie avec moi, cette joie d'être libre de pouvoir rêver de l'impossible alors que seule ta présence suffisait pour me rendre la plus heureuse au monde. Ce moment où tu m'as promis que nous partirons loin d'ici. Ce jour où tu m'as promis que tu m'emmènerais dans cet endroit où la vie reflète l'espoir. Eren, te souviens-tu ?

 _«_ _ **Ce jour là, je t'y emmènerai.**_ _»_

Tes paroles sont toujours là, raisonnant dans ma tête, jour après jour, minute après minute. Je pense à toi, à tout ces moments que nous avons vécu ensemble. Dans ce monde à la fois beau et cruel, la vie n'a pas toujours été de notre côté. Mais tu étais là, près de moi. La seule personne capable de raviver mon cœur. Toi.

 _«_ _ **Loin de tout, proche de ce monde.**_ _»_

J'étais dans mon coin, seule, collée contre un mur. Je venais de terminer mon entraînement. Même si mes capacités sont largement suffisantes, je veux être plus forte. Je veux t'aider à atteindre ton objectif, à mettre fin au règne de ses titans qui nous terrorisent depuis des années. Quand ce sera fait, le monde sera à notre disposition, et tu pourras enfin le parcourir. L'ombre me faisait du bien. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel ce jour là, nous invitant à le suivre, à partir loin d'ici. Mais moi, je préférais rester là, dans l'obscurité, d'où je pouvais percevoir la lumière. A ce moment là, tu es venu. Tu me cherchais, j'étais la seule à m'entraîner ce jour là, tout le monde était en repos. Lorsque j'entendis ta voix, je pris sa direction, me menant à toi. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais fait la remarque que je me donnais trop à fond, que je ne me permettais pas de répit. Tu me pris par la main, et tu me tiras loin du camp d'entraînement.

 _«_ _ **Plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.**_ _»_

Je te demandais où tu m'emmenais, et tu me répondais toujours de la même façon, d'un "tu verras" auquel j'avais confiance. Tu étais souriant, et surtout, tu me souriais. Oui, car je me rappelle de ces jours où tu m'évitais, essayant le plus possible d'éviter de me croiser. Je me demandais ce que je t'avais fait pour que tu adoptes un tel comportement. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai su, par l'intermédiaire d'Armin, que c'est parce que tu sentais inutile vis-à-vis de moi. Eren, c'est totalement faux, tu le sais. Tu en as fait tellement pour moi. Eren, que serais-je devenue si tu n'avais pas été sur ma route ? Ce jour là, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Je suis incapable de l'oublier.

 _«_ _ **La liberté nous tend les bras.**_ _»_

Ce jour là, nous avions franchis les portes du mur, sans aucune autorisation, sans que personne ne le remarque. Je ne me souviens plus de quelle façon nous sommes passés, mais nous l'avions fait. Si on était venu à tomber sur un titan, nous aurions été à leur merci. Mais la chance était de notre côté, le paysage verdoyant n'indiquait aucun signe de danger. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau.

 _«_ _ **Regarde, nous y sommes !**_ _»_

Nous avions stoppé notre course. Tu m'avais demandé de fermer les yeux, tu avais une surprise pour moi. Je te fis confiance. Tu me pris par la main pour me guider. J'avançais aveuglément, entraînée par ta présence. J'entendis le bruit du sable craquer sous mes pieds, j'essayais de me mettre en image l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Tu me mis en garde de faire attention à la où je mettais les pieds, chose beaucoup plus difficile les yeux fermés. Le sable fin avait laisser place à de larges galets qui devait recouvrir toute la surface du sol. Soudain, tu t'arrêtas, et tu me lâchas la main.

 _«_ _ **Maintenant, ouvre les yeux !**_ _»_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spécial majestueux qui se tenait devant moi. Tout d'abord, de l'eau. Un étendu d'eau. Tellement pure et claire qu'on pouvait voir le sable et les galets lui faisant office de tapis. Plus on s'éloignait, plus la couleur changeait. Un peu plus loin, du bleu clair, comme le ciel qu'elle reflétait. Au fond du lac, du turquoise, comme je n'en avais jamais vu. J'ignorais complément que l'eau pouvait créer un tel dégradé. Le vent la secouait légèrement, fabriquant des petites vagues qui partaient vers l'horizon. Une forêt couleur jade de tenait dernière le lac. Je me demandais si des animaux y vivaient, peut-être que les humains sont les seules cibles des titans ? Les bois et les forêts doivent regorger de vie. Un élément de ce monde, ayant sa place. Est-ce vrai que les humains les détruises ? Sont-elles plus heureuses quand nous sommes derrière les murs ? Sûrement, si nous les détruisons, tout comme les titans nous détruisent. Mon regard se posa sur la montagne, l'arrière plan de ce tableau unique. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient si hautes. Les murs ne sont rien à côté. Est-ce qu'on peut y monter ? Peut-on respirer à une telle altitude ? Peut-on vivre à une telle altitude ? Tant de questions sur ce monde qui te fascine tellement. Je suis sûre que tu rêvais d'y aller, au sommet de cette montagne. Sentir la fraîcheur et la pureté de cet univers, être proche du ciel, caresser les nuages du bout des doigts. Un endroit où rien ne sera plus comme avant.

 _«_ _ **Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ?**_ _»_

Si, tu me l'avais promis. Tu as tenu parole. J'en ai jamais douté une seconde. Ce jour, je m'en souviendrai. Je me souviendrai de cette magnifique journée, de ce splendide paysage. De cette joie contenue en moi, de ton regard ébloui devant un monde plus beau que dans tes rêves, plus beau que dans les nôtres. Un jour inoubliable, gravé dans ma mémoire. Pourtant, quand je reviens aussi, je suis toujours aussi émerveillée, malgré toutes ces années passées, comme si c'était la première fois que je venais. Mes sandales à la main, je laissais tremper mes pieds dans l'eau claire et translucide. Les vagues me massaient, la chaleur me ravivait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. A aucun autre moment je suis aussi heureuse que quand je viens ici. Mon endroit secret, un trésor. De ma main frêle, je portai mon écharpe à mes lèvres. Cette écharpe, la tienne. Mon autre trésor. Ton odeur imprégnée dans le doux tissu me réchauffe le cœur. C'est comme si tu étais là, près de moi. La notion du temps m'avait lâchée. Combien d'années depuis que nous a quitté ? Peut-être quatre ou cinq, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Aujourd'hui, vingt-quatre Septembre, comme tout les ans, je viens ici comme pour la première fois. A travers le léger souffle de vent, je t'entends. J'entends ta voix, au loin. Je tends la main pour la saisir, attrapant la douce brise entre mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux, et je te vois. Sans être présent, tu es là pour moi. Tu as quitté ce monde, mais ta place dans mon cœur est toujours intacte. Ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Eren, je ne t'oublierai jamais.


End file.
